


Scar of a Stilinski

by RealWinchesterGirl95



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, I suck at tagging, Protective Stiles, Season 1, Stiles Has a Sister, big brother Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealWinchesterGirl95/pseuds/RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags his little sister into everything... including the woods the last night of summer vacation.</p>
<p>Set season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar of a Stilinski

My brothers an idiot, I chanted in my head as Stiles somehow managed to dangle from the trellis on the McCall house. He had been trying to climb up to Scotts window when he slipped. Seconds later, Scott came out the door armed with a wooden baseball bat. When the two came face to face they both just started screaming at their 'attacker'. I stayed hidden in the shadow of the porch light, leaning against the front of the house, trying my damn best not to laugh.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott yelled, "Where's Scarlet?" I stepped forward letting the light help me with my cool appearance stage right. "Oh," he simply answered. Stepping out of the shadows has always been my cool card.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" my brother Stiles, is a sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott exclaimed. He then waved a hand towards me, "why can't you be a little more normal, like Scar?"

"Uh, thanks? I think..." I mumbled to myself.

"Whatever - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. We saw our dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" See, this is what happens. Stiles comes up with these dumb ass ideas and then Scott lets him drag him into it. I only follow them around because Stiles doesn't let me out of his sight when we aren't in school.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," I answered, getting a little excited. I swear my brother is wearing off on me.

"A dead body?" Scott seemed scared of the possibility of a bead body.

"No, a body of water," he paused for a moment, "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." I opened my mouth to tell Stiles to get down but he shot me a 'don't' look. I closed my mouth. However, he reached up to pull himself free of the trellis and landed on his feet in front of Scott.

"You mean like murdered?" Oh my God. Do you ever just think your friends have done too many drugs to understand words? Yeah, I'm starting to feel like that.

"Probably, but nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties," I said, sitting down on the porch. There was a pebble in my boot. I unzipped it and slipped it off dumping it upside down, wiggling it.

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" Scott asked. Nothing fell out of my boot so I slipped off my sock.

"That's the best part," I smiled, finding the pebble and tossing it aside. "They only found half." I slipped my sock back on, pulling it up over my knee and then replacing my boot that ended right under my knee. 

"Are we seriously doing this?" I could hear the slight wheeze in Scott's voice as we hiked through the woods.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom," Stiles replied.

"Just because it's our last night doesn't mean we have to hike through the woods looking for half a body," I told my older, more stupid, brother but what can I say, I love the idiot. 

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Oh, boohoo. 

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." My laugh turned to a snort before Scott shot me a look that shut me up.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make starting lineup."

"Scott, have you seen yourself play? It's like giving a lacrosse stick to a monkey... that's blind... and deaf... and has no sense of direction not including your asthm-"

"Okay!" Scott yelled, cutting me off. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." growing up around Scott made him like a brother to me and made Melissa like my second mom. Which has come in handy since our mom was now gone.

"Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one," Stiles joked, making me smile.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Uhhhh....

"Huh," Stiles looked to me for an answer, I shrugged. "We didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" I felt my eyes widen. I take back what I said earlier about him being a druggie that doesn't understand anything.

"Also something we didn't think about," Stiles licked his lips, something he does when he's contemplating something.

"Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Stiles increased his speed up the path, Scott and I followed suit. Scott fell into step next to me, wheezing for air.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott starts to fish his inhaler out of his jacket pocket when Stiles slowed down. When Scott and I finally saw the yellow police tape outside of the clearing we took off after Stiles.

Grinning, Stiles looked to Scott who can't help but smile back before looking to me, I just rolled my eyes. Crouching low, we circled the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But we froze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet were momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and Police officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

"Is that the second half of the body?" Scott whispered to us.

"No, they would have called off the search. Come on." Stiles, Scott and I retreated from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As we crest the hill, Stiles paused. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police was searching just ahead. As usual, unable to stand still, Stiles raced forward, towards the search party.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scott and I called at the same time. But Scott was quickly running out of air, he pulled out his inhaler from his jacket pocket when we paused so he could take a hit from it, Stiles disappeared up ahead. A few seconds later we heard barking coming from the direction the Stiles had gone. Scott and I freeze. It's not us the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, we saw Stiles had run right into the search. 

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me," he said, looking around. "Scarlet!" he called. I knew there was no convincing him that I wasn't there since I was ALWAYS with Stiles so I stepped out from behind the tree and made myself known. Stiles shrunk under dad's glare.

"Does he listen in on all of my phone calls?" Dad asked, looking to me for the answer.

"No..." I tried to sound innocent about all this. "Not the boring ones."

"And where's your usual partner in crime?"

I leaned over to Stiles, "Is he talking to you?"

"I think he's talking to you..." Stiles whispered loudly back.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he's talking to you."

"I'm talking to both of you!" this was usually how we got our dad, by acting confused. Sometimes I felt bad but it was fun. "Where is he?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school." Stiles still had a sort of frightened look on his face from being caught.

"Scott?" Dad called out, "You out there?" Dad was still clearly suspicious even though Scott didn't show himself.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called invasion of privacy," Dad grabbed Stiles by the nape of the neck and reached out his hand for mine.

The next morning

As we walked back to the jeep, dad gave Stiles the speech of a life time on invasion of privacy and I swear Stiles almost pissed himself at one point.

As we got to school the next morning Stiles, Scott and I were walking up to the school when Scott pulled his shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on his abs. Since when does Scott have abs? Must have been working out a lot this summer.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"A wolf bit you? No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Stiles looked to me like he was having the same thoughts about Scott that I had had the previous night about him being a druggie that couldn't recall anything.

"No, you didn't," Stiles insisted 

"What do you mean 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott seemed slightly annoyed.

"California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years." I informed, dropping my backpack at my feet and stretching my arms above my head.

"Really?"

"No, we're lying. Wolves are everywhere. In fact, there's a pack of wolves that nests in your back yard at night, haven't you ever seen them?" I said, totally serious. Those acting classes I took in middle school paying off. Scott's eyes got wide. He looked to Stiles for confirmation.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." He said, looking at me and shaking his head like he couldn't believe me. I shrugged and picked up my bag off the ground.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

"You what? Are you kidding me?" Stiles was getting excited again.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month," Scott stared into the distance as if he was remembering it.

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles paused and looked past Scott and I, "...since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia you look... like you're going to ignore me." Stiles frowned. Lydia Martin is the girl that every girl wants to be and every boy wants to date. Stiles included. 

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laughed at Stiles reasoning his unpopularity. 

The boys and I parted ways. I headed to my first block, Advanced English. The bell had just rung which meant that technically I should have already been in my seat but the teacher Mr. Wrigley hadn't noticed.

"As you all know by now," Mr. Wrigley started, "there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

I slipped out my phone from my shorts pocket to text Stiles.

{To Big brother}: Did you know they have someone in custody?

(To Me): No, Mr. Curtis just made the announcement to the whole class.

{To Big brother}: So did my teacher. Did he say who it is?

(To Me): Nope. Did yours?

{To Big brother}: No.

(To Me): Go back to paying attention in class.   
No failing classes this year.

{To Big Brother}: Hey! I failed that class because I had you and Scott as a tutor! What were you thinking making Scott my tutor.

(To Me): See you at lunch.

{To Big brother}: Okay.  
I wracked my brain for the rest of class trying to think of who it could be and before I knew it the boys and I were standing by our lockers creeping on some girl whose name I figured out was Allison.

"Can somebody tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already best friends with Lydia?" Harley asked, walking up to us.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," my brother replied. It was kind of true though.

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you?" Harley asked, totally innocently.

"Lydia's a long term project, okay?" Stiles said, defensively. "And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her."

"Well, I don't think new girl's that pretty." Harley sounded jealous, "Scott, you think she's pretty? Scott?" Scott doesn't even blink, attention consumed by Allison. Stiles just smirked. 

"I'd take that as a yes."  
\----------  
After lunch we had to split ways again to go to class which no one had together. Half way through my biology class I started to fall asleep but the kid sitting next to me nudged me awake. She was a year ahead of me but for whatever reason was in a ninth grade biology class.

"I'm Erica," she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are," she said, dropping her head I'm embarrassment.

"Okaayyyy?" I drew out.

Did I have a stalker as a lab partner?  
_______

After school we were hiking through the woods again looking for both Scott's inhaler and the other half of the body.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Apparently Scott had wowed everyone at practice today with his newly found superpowers and I TOTALLY MISSED IT. Erica and I had to start on our biology project. "And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the peanut butter sandwich Scar had for lunch."

"Nope," I shook my head in disbelief, "try again. I always eat peanut butter sandwiches."

"How about the mint mojito gum in your pocket?" he asked turning to Stiles.

"I don't have any..." Stiles started as he reached his hand into his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"Uhhhhh..."


End file.
